Hellos and Goodbyes
by CallieRaiz
Summary: Based off 'Imagine Your OTP'. After their basketball careers they got married, got pregnant, but now he's off to fight. He knows a year is a long time, he's going to miss some important things, but it's his duty to protect. 365 days have gone by and the sky is clear. Aomine/Fem!Kuroko with an alternate ending featuring Kagami!
1. Hello

Based off the 'Imagine your OTP'.

**Imagine person A of your OTP finally coming home after a long tour of duty overseas, and finally seeing person B standing on the other side of airport security.**

**Imagine your OTP saying goodbye to one another, because person A is leaving for the Army.**

**Imagine your OTP pregnant, person B goes into labor early. They are rushed to the hospital and the baby is delivered safely, but person A is not there.**

* * *

This is based four years after high school, Kuroko and Aomine are married and Aomine had joined the military.

* * *

_There they both were, he was fully dressed in uniform, and she was clinging tight to him._

_Her eyes were streaming with tears, she didn't want him to leave; not now. _

"_I'll call whenever I can, I'll send you letters every day," He said resting his hands on her stomach. "I'll miss you so much, both of you." A tear coming to his eye, he knew that he would miss the birth of his daughter, but his deployment date was changed so suddenly and he couldn't do anything about it. "You take care of yourself." Kneeling down to kiss her stomach. "And you, don't cause too much trouble. I'll be back soon."_

"_I-I'll make sure to tell her all about her daddy," She choked through her sobs, pulling him back up to kiss him one last time before leaving for the next year. "I love you, Aomine."_

"_I love you too, Tetsu." Not wanting to let go._

"_It's time! Let's get going!" Called out the commander, and the soldiers began breaking apart from their own loved ones to line up._

_Aomine looked behind his beloved, and gave a silent nod to the four standing behind her. "See you." _

_Kuroko broke down, watching him fall in and march onto the plane. The other four set their hands on her shoulders, and she managed to smile; even though on the inside she was being torn apart._

* * *

The airport was filled with families waiting for the plane to touch down with their loved ones coming from overseas. There were parents, spouses, and children, eagerly waiting for the plane to emerge from the clouds.

Teal eyes looked out the large windows, staring at the white clouds that blocked parts of the sun. In her arms was a child, quietly sleeping against her mother's chest. Wrapped in a red blanket; having been told earlier that morning that it was her 'lucky item' for the day. She kissed the child's head, softly whispering, "You'll be able to see your daddy soon, Mizuru." Hugging her daughter tight, remembering the day she came into the world.

* * *

"_Kurokocchi?" Kise said worryingly when she began trembling in the seat next to his. "Is something wrong?"_

_Akashi looked into his review mirror, "Kise, what's going on?"_

"_I don't know. Kurokocchi-" His yellow eyes widening when he saw water dampening the car's seat and Kuroko clutching her stomach. His mind went into panic mode. "Kurokocchi's water broke! Akashcchi, turn around!" Unbuckling Kuroko so the seatbelt wouldn't press against her, "Kurokocchi, just hold on!" _

_She knew what was going on; she had gone into early labor. She wasn't due for another two weeks, but the baby was coming; today. Her eyes were filled with tears from the pain, yet she stayed silent._

_Akashi made a U-turn on four lanes of traffic, racing down the street at double the speed limit. The flashers were on so people knew to get out of the way. Midorima and Murasakibara were watching as Kuroko shook violently and bit her lower lip._

_As they arrived at the hospital Kuroko was carried in Murasakibara, and Akashi made sure Kuroko was getting attention._

_Once she was situated in a room she was told that she should expect the baby in a couple of hours. The contractions came and went more frequently, but Kuroko could manage._

_The four were sitting around her, their longtime friend was about give birth; they wouldn't miss it._

_And although Kuroko was happy her daughter was soon coming into the world, she felt sad because the father wouldn't be here to witness it.  
"Can one of you get my phone?" She asked pointing to her purse that sat on a table. "I want one of you to keep ahold of it, just in case Aomine calls." Even if she was in labor, she wouldn't miss his call._

_Four hours went by and it was time. Kuroko was being taken to the delivery room and the four were being given protective clothes so they could be in the room with her. The pained look on her face tore a hole into their hearts; never did they think she would make a face like that. Kise made sure her phone was readily accessible._

"_Okay Miss Tetsumi, are you ready?" Asked the doctor, she nodded and the process began._

_They all held her hands, and she was crushing them with all her strength. She wasn't screaming like women usually do when portrayed on TV and movies, but grunted and panted like crazy._

_Suddenly Kuroko's phone began loudly ringing, and Kise picked it up in a heartbeat. "Hello?"_

"_**Kise?" **__Said a voice, becoming irritated. "__**What are you doing with Tetsu's phone?"**_

"_No time to explain!" Kise said quickly switching the call to speaker. "Kurokocchi's having the baby, Aominecchi!" Holding the phone over Kuroko._

_**Aomine almost dropped the phone. Did Kise just say Kuroko was giving birth? He heard her breath and little cries of pain. He could hear the doctor telling her to push, and the guys telling her she was doing good. It was surreal, he felt like crying, but he heard her voice.**_

"_A-Aomine! I miss you!" Grunting and crying hard knowing that he could hear her._

"_**I know, I'm so glad. But I wish I could be there right now." **__His voice going hoarse.  
__**But when he felt a tugging on his shoulder from one of his comrades he lashed out, "My wife is giving birth!" Another told the guy to leave him be, or else he'd literally kill if someone interfered now. "Tetsu, you can do it!"**_

_A silent scream tore from her throat as she pushed one last time, almost breaking some fingers in the process. Then she heard it, they both heard it, they all heard it; a high pitched wail._

"_Congratulations Mister Aomine, Miss Tetsumi, your daughter is here, safe and sound."_

_Kuroko smiled, watching the doctor cut her cord. She was exhausted, physically and mentally. "Aomine," She said._

"_Kurokocchi, the call ended." Kise said solemnly, showing her the phone call just ended. "I'm sorry."_

_She shook her head, smiling while tears rolled down her face. "I'm just glad he was here." Reaching up to take a hold of her daughter from the doctor for the first time. "Did you hear that man? That was your daddy." Kissing her baby's head lightly._

_**Aomine held the gun tight as they were lifted into the air. Their base was bombed, one killed, the rest escaped. He heard the cry of his daughter when the explosion went off.  
"I've got to make it home now, there are two beautiful women waiting for me." Kissing the dog tags he wore around his neck, having a taped picture of Kuroko holding a piece of paper saying Mizuru, the name of their daughter, on the back.**_

* * *

She saw the plane break free from the clouds, people getting up to storm the windows. Shouting and crying were all around the airport. The soldiers were coming home.

Kuroko walked to the exit of airport security, waking up Mizuru along the way. "C'mon, you have to be awake to see your daddy. He's almost here." Touching the soft dark blue hair she had, watching as her light blue eyes opened sleepily.

Then everyone could hear, the footsteps approaching. Everyone was ready to welcome the heroes back, whether they be theirs or not.

A man emerged with a smile on his face, undoing the black rope. "They're back."

Men and women in uniform came walking out with smiles on their faces, some already crying. People rushed to grab their soldier, and others happily welcomed them back; if they knew them or not. But one blue haired soldier walked out, warmly smiling when he saw a teal haired girl waiting for him; holding a bundle that he would finally meet for the first time.

"Tetsu." Watching her excitedly run over to him, opening his arms.

"Aomine!" Burying herself into his chest, then standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "Welcome home. Meet your daughter, Mizuru Aomine." Showing the child the man standing before them. "This is your daddy, Mizuru, can you say hello?"

The baby made happy gurgling sounds, laughing as Aomine kissed the top of her head.

"She's beautiful." Taking her into his arms. He couldn't explain the feeling he had, for the first time ever he was holding his daughter; it was pure happiness. "I'm glad to be home."


	2. Alternate Ending

Alternate ending, a very sad one at that. But I don't regret it.

* * *

Kuroko waited on the other side of airport security, holding her daughter tight in her arms. "Your daddy's going to be here soon, do you remember him? The man's voice you heard on the day you were born.

Then everyone could hear, the footsteps approaching. Everyone was ready to welcome the heros back, whether they be theirs or not.

A man emerged with a smile on his face, undoing the black rope. "They're back."

Men and women in uniform came walking out with smiles on their face, some already crying. People rushed to grab their soldier, and others happily welcomed them back.

But Kuroko didn't see her own blue haired soldier, instead she saw one with red hair; and a solemn look. She ran to him, she remembered. A call one year ago, Kagami, her high school and good friend, had also joined the military. She remembered his deployment date was one day earlier than Aomine's, and they were headed to the same place.  
"Kagami, welcome home." Smiling at him, a tear finding its way out. "I want you to meet my daughter, your godchild, Mizuru Aomine. Look Mizuru, it's your god-daddy, Kagami." Moving her child's hand to make it look like she was waving.

The act broke Kagami, he couldn't bear it. "Kuroko…" His voice trailing off as he fell to his knees, silently crying.

She was alarmed, squatting down to try and see what was wrong. "Kagami? What's the matter?" Completely oblivious, looking over his shoulder to the still incoming soldiers to see if she would see Aomine. "Hey Kagami, did you se-"

She was interrupted, Kagami held her and her daughter tight. Managing to speak with his shaking voice, "I'm sorry, Kuroko."

Then she knew, the world collapsed on her. "K-Kagami, tell me." Hot tears burning her face, nuzzling her nose into her baby's hair. "Please."

* * *

"_Yo, Kagami!" Aomine said shuffling the cards. "How big do you think Tetsu is right now?"_

"_Man, I don't know. I doubt she'd be very big, but maybe a little."_

"_I can't wait to see her, my own flesh and blood. And you'd better not skimp out on being her godfather, you hear?" Laughing as they played Texas hold 'em to pass the time._

"_Daiki!" The commander called out. "The phone's all yours!"_

_He left for the booth, it was only about once every week or two did he get to hear Kuroko's voice. He punched in the number and waited for someone to answer._

"_**Hello?" **__Said a voice that was apparently wasn't Kuroko's._

"_Kise?"__His voice becoming irritated. "What are you doing with Tetsu's phone?"_

"_**No time to explain!" **__Hearing Kise quickly switching the call to speaker. __**"Kurokocchi's having the baby, Aominecchi!" **_

_Aomine almost dropped the phone. Did Kise just say Kuroko was giving birth? He heard her breath and little cries of pain. He could hear the doctor telling her to push, and the guys telling her she was doing good. It was surreal, he felt like crying, but he heard her voice and all was calmed._

"_**A-Aomine! I miss you!"**__ Grunting and hard crying coming from Kuroko._

"_I know, I'm so glad. But I wish I could be there right now." His voice going hoarse._

_But then he felt a tugging on his shoulder.  
_"_Daiki, move over." Said a fellow comrade, wanting to call his girlfriend._

_He lashed out furiously, "My wife is giving birth!"_

_The man met a hand grabbing the back of his collar. "You'd better leave him be, or else he'd literally kill you. If not, I would." Kagami said with a voice as sharp as a knife._

"_Tetsu, you can do it!" He cheered her on._

_One last gasp and the sound of four grown men whimpering, and the conversation was silent. Then he heard it; a high pitched wail. The crying of his newborn daughter._

"_**Congratulations Mister Aomine, Miss Tetsumi, your daughter is here, safe and sound."**_

_Just as he smiled and began to cry, an explosion went off. Smoke began filling the halls and rooms, and more explosions could heard. _

"_Everyone! Get out to the plane now!" The commander yelled. "Quit panicking like a bunch of pansies and move!" _

_Kagami grabbed his pack and ran, but stopped on a dime when he saw that a certain blue haired friend wasn't beside him. "Aomine." Turing around and going back into the death trap. "Aomine!"_

_He laid on the ground, his head throbbing from debris slamming into him. Blood was coming out everywhere. "Tetsu." He moaned, coughing with blood splattering the ground. "Mizuru." Calling out the name of his daughter back home._

"_Aomine!" Kagami yelled, knocking over piles of rubble. "Where are you!" Covering his mouth and nose as not to inhale the dust. "Aomine!" Red eyes widening when he saw him, sitting up against a wall, blood pooling around him. He rushed to Aomine's side, picking him up and putting him on his back. "Don't you worry, you're going to be just fine. Just hang on!" _

_Aomine smiled painfully, but knew what his fate had in store. "Of course it'll be fine, I have two beautiful women waiting for me at home." Pulling out his dog tags to kiss the photo of a very early pregnant Kuroko that he had taped on the back. "Hey Kagami, be a good god-dad will ya, and teach Mizuru how to play basketball before she learns to walk. I'm counting on you."_

"_Shut up! Quit talking like you're going to die, I won't let you!" Kagami yelled as he ran out of the building and onto the plane. Laying Aomine down with his head on his lap. "See, everything's going to be A-O-K."_

_Taking the tags off from around his neck, holding them tangled between his fingers. "And a few more things, I don't know if you knew this or not, but you're one of my best friends, Taiga. Tell Kuroko I love her, and constantly remind Mizuru that her daddy loves her." Feeling his body go cold, slipping from the physical world._

_Kagami had no words, his friend's body went limp. Just after he assured him that they would both be making it home. He was like a child, crying without care of who heard it, because Aomine Daiki had just died. "Dammit!"_

_He held tight to his gun as the plane was lifted into the air. The building collapsed, one casualty. Kagami held the tags of his fallen comrade close, and he wouldn't let them go for the world; he had a duty to return them now._

* * *

Kuroko held Kagami tight, all three of them crying. Kuroko felt like she was being stabbed in the chest, it was a pain far worse than when she gave birth.

Kagami pulled something from his pocket, stringing it around Kuroko's neck. "Here, he wanted you to know that he loved you, so very much. You should have seen his face light up when he figured out you were having the baby, it was pure happiness." Taking Mizuru into his arms while Kuroko looked at what she was wearing.  
He cooed at the baby, touching her chubby cheeks. "And you young lady, your dad loves you, and he will always love you. Now you won't get to meet him in person, but just know you did meet him on the day you were born. Mizuru." Cuddling the child like it was his own.

She held the necklace, staring at the sides of one tag, over and over she flipped it over.

**Daiki Aomine. **Said one, while the other side was her photo. She kissed the cold metal and held it to her heart. "I'm glad you're home."


End file.
